


Random Drabbles

by BeardedFool



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeardedFool/pseuds/BeardedFool
Summary: Random Smut spread over many Fandoms.take each chapter in isolation unless otherwise noted
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FullMetal Alchemist  
> Roy/Riza

\-------

I figure it took Roy a month or so of study to memorise Riza's tattoo. All that time spent half naked...

\-------

"I need to see it again" Roy said around the edge of her door.

Riza unchained the latch and let the door swing aside. He was wet from the rain and looked miserable. "Come in, I was just finishing up, Sir." she said as she hitched the bath towel higher over her still damp breasts. "Wait on the tiles, I wont be long" she said as he stepped inside, dripping. She shut the door then padded barefoot through the lounge and into the bathroom.

As she towelled herself she considered how diminished Roy could look when he was wet. It always turned her on. When he was like that, the dynamic changed. She was the one who was stronger, faster. The protector rather than the protected.

Hanging the towel she reached for her uniform, then decided against it. He was here to see it again after all. No sense getting dressed just to take it all off again. She stepped into a fresh pair of panties before dressing herself in her favourite dark red fluffy robe. It felt good against her bare skin, not something she did very often. She grabbed a clean towel and her spare robe, the old one faded to a deep pink. As she walked back to the entry, she took a quick look over her living space. Nothing embarrassing left out, reasonably tidy. That will do.

"A Towel, Sir" she offered as she held the neatly folded bundle out to him. "and a warm robe if you wanted to dry your clothes" she pointed out the bathroom door across the room. "there is a drying rack behind the door"

"Thanks, Riza. I'll go clean up a little" he toed his shoes off and stepped over the carpet towards the indicated door. "I wont be long."

She watched him cross the room, admiring the way his wet clothes clung to his form. _So many things are better when they are wet_ she thought to herself as she made her way to the kitchen. He would probably like some hot tea.

\---

Riza settled onto the ottoman in front of the couch. She was fidgeting with the tea setting on the coffee table when he emerged, freshly towelled hair standing amok. The pink robe wasn't quite large enough to wrap around his broad shoulders, leaving his chest exposed. He had managed to wrap it around his narrow hips, though there wasn't much overlap there.

She motioned to the couch beside her, then turned her attention back to the tea. White and one for Roy, black and unsweetened for her own. She heard him sit, resisted the urge to turn and look as he quietly fumbled with the robe. _I bet it came open when he sat down_ she thought, briefly entertaining the idea of sneaking a look.

"Sorry to visit so late" he began "I've almost got it all memorised, but some parts are still..." he hesitated for a moment "If you don't mind?" he asked gently.

"you're always so polite when you've been drenched, Sir" she teased as she slid her robe from her shoulders, keeping her back to him. She took a sip of her tea while trying to keep the robe over her chest.

He placed his fingers on her skin, tracing the fine lines of her tattoo. "I've asked you to call me Roy in these situations" he said distractedly.

She shivered slightly under his light touch, his fingers moving in broad strokes over her skin. "Yes Sir" she said as she closed her eyes. Maybe this time he would see the woman under the ink, the flame he had kindled within her.

She heard him muttering to himself as he worked down her back. Letting the robe drop further to give him space, she thought of his cool damp skin slowly drying and warming in the heat of her apartment. Deciding to take a chance, she let it fall. The soft faux fur pooling on her lap, she heard it hit the floor behind her. Her breasts and back felt suddenly cold, exposed and vulnerable. 

She heard his breath catch, could feel his eyes follow her spine down to where she knew he could see her ass. She tensed, waiting. His hands moved, following the curve of her shoulder blades, then trembling down her sides. There was no tattoo to trace there. She was in control after all. She took a deep breath, stretching to encourage his hands to move further, to move where she longed for them go. He settled them on her hips. She heard him shift in his seat, leaning forwards. She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck, sending lightning tingles down her spine. 

He whispered something unintelligible. Placing her hands over his, she guided him around her waist. He moved with her easily, eagerly. She felt his knees hit the floor behind her as he slid off the couch. As she drew his hands up to cup her breasts, she felt the hot skin of his chest gently press against her back.

He whispered again, just too quietly to make out any words. His hands squeezed slightly, her nipples caught between his fingers as he gently tugged on them. Riza let out a softly voiced sigh, more like a purr. she leaned back against his chest as she arched her back, thrusting her breasts into his hands. 

Reaching behind her she could feel his hips pressed against the soft fabric of the ottoman. "more, sir" she murmured as his lips caressed her shoulder.

He whispered against her skin, she only managed to catch a sibilant "yes" before she was distracted by his hands again. He was sliding them down her belly, under the robe piled on her lap and over her bare thighs. He massaged the muscle there, strong hands pressing confidently into her.

She let her knees part, reached up to guide his head against her neck as his hands flowed down between her thighs. He kissed her neck, and Riza tested how well he could take orders by tilting her hips back, inviting him. He gently explored the dampness on her panties with one hand while teasing a nipple with the other. She could feel him gently stroking her labia through the cloth. Each stroke accompanied by a tiny lick where her earlobe met her jaw, his warm breaths becoming faster.

He slid his hand under her panties, she could feel his bare skin brush over her clit as he continued to stroke. Each brief contact sending ripples of tight anticipation spreading out into her stomach. Riza could feel herself growing more wet each time it happened. He began to let his middle finger drag as he stroked her, taking up some of her slick and spreading it up over her swollen clit. She wanted to feel him inside her.

She stood suddenly, robe falling to the floor. She felt him move away, unsure. Stepping back around the ottoman, she slowly removed the only piece of clothing she wore. She spread her legs slightly and bent to place her elbows on the ottoman "More".

Clearly this time, she heard Roy reply "Yes, Ma'am" as he knelt behind her. She felt his tongue lightly taste her clit as his hands grabbed her ass and gently spread her cheeks while squeezing them. The electric pleasure of it almost made her knees buckle. Instead she pressed herself down onto his mouth, guiding his tongue to where she wanted it to be.

He pressed a finger shallow into her while he licked. She could feel her juices slickly coating him as he eased it out before pressing deeper again. Each time getting closer, curling up to press against her from inside. She let out a small moan as he finally stroked over her g-spot. He responded instantly by doing it again, pressing more firmly this time.

As he worked at her, licking and stroking in rhythm, she could feel the waves of pleasure rolling through her belly and radiating up her spine. Each time he curled his finger in another stroke it was as if he was beckoning her to give in to him. She held out for as long as she could, but the pressure soon grew unbearable. Her hearing was overwhelmed by the white noise of pounding waves of bliss as she felt a liquid release and a warmth spreading from within her to slickly coat Roy's hand and mouth.

Seconds, or minutes, later she felt hands on her hips and a firm pressure pressing into her from behind. He went slowly, she could feel as the head of his cock parted her lips and filled her like a part of her that she hadn't realised was missing. 

It seemed to take for ever for him to fully fill her up, but when he did he paused, maintaining the pressure against her still contracting muscles. As he slid outwards she was keenly aware of the void he left behind, only to have him drive forward suddenly, lifting her heels from the ground and sending sympathetic ripples of muscle spasms through her torso and down her legs. He kept working within her, his hands stoking and massaging her back as the pressure built up within her again.

She felt him drive into her more deeply than before, His hands gripped her hips almost painfully as he pulled her onto himself. She pushed back, pressing him deeper yet, and felt a hot gush as his dick pulsed deep within her. She felt the tension release again, rippling out from where he filled her. He sat back onto the couch, dragging her onto his lap. She could feel him twitching inside her as he emptied himself, each twitch setting off another cascade of muscle contractions as she clamped down on his dick.

She lay back against him, their breathing slowing. She could feel him shrinking inside her as his arms wrapped around her waist. "do it again, Roy"

"yes, Ma'am"


	2. Bruce, Nat and The Other Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce talks to himself, Nat has been training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place a couple of years post snap.

_No, just relax..._  
_WANT_ an image of Nat bent over a packing crate, lost in ecstasy as his pulsing green cock spreads her wide.  
_That's not how it would happen, Hulk_ her face changes, eyes rolled back as her head flops limply in time to the thrusts of the enormous green shaft ramming into the remains of her shattered and torn pelvis, the sound of her lifeless breath huffing in and out of her lungs as her diaphragm endures the punishment from below.  
Bruce feels the other guy recoil at the image and relaxes a little. "Need any help. Nat?" he asks as he subtly appreciates the curve of her ass as she leans into the packing crate.  
"No, I found it" she stands, holding up a box not much bigger than her hand. Pieces of pink foam packing material clinging to her hair. “Missed this guy when we unloaded this one, didn't notice till we ran through the inventory list.”  
Bruce reached out to pluck a packing peanut from her hair, he noticed that she motioned as if to embrace him, misreading his intent and pulling up short when she realised. He pretended not to notice, looking into the crate as he dropped in the bit of foam, hiding from their mutual disappointment at the missed opportunity.  
_SHE SAW YOU, CRYBABY  
I know, buddy. But we need to pretend together.  
DOESN'T HELP  
We know.  
STUPID  
We know._ “Lunch?” he asked her, turning to step away.  
“Sure” she began, then “No” she sounded tense.  
He wanted to turn, to show that he cared. He kept walking instead “next time” he said over his shoulder.  
_GO BACK_  
_No, we cant._  
Rapid footsteps behind him, a small firm hand on his arm  
“Bruce, I..”  
He stopped. They paused together as he looked at the floor. This was it, the moment the happy sad game of pretend they had been playing for the last year came to a crashing stop. His heart sank.  
_I could shrug her off, keep walking..._ he thought to himself _keep pretending the game is enough.  
STAY. CHICKEN._  
His feet wouldn't move, the other guy was making him turn to look at her.  
_LISTEN TO HER_  
He could feel his despair welling up, burning his eyes as they met hers. He could see she was fighting her own tears.  
“I cant?” he offered, slightly angry at her for ending the game this time “isn't that what we always end up agreeing on?” all the arguments they already had rushed through his mind. Some angry and yelling, some sad and quiet, all of them ended in tears. “We can't” he said more gently, placing his hand over the one she had on his arm, “I don't want to hurt you, and you don't want to hurt me.” he pushed her hand away and took a step away from her “so we don't”  
He closed his eyes so he couldn't see her tears, he turned away so she wouldn't see his.  
_YOU MADE HER CRY  
I know, that's why I cant look at her. All I want to do is hold her and pretend it will all work out.  
STUPID. YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN TO FIGHT_  
Something warm was pressing his lips, fabric under his hands, tense muscle under that. He could smell her hair. He felt her body relax in his arms, felt her return his embrace as her tongue stroked his lips.  
He tried to push her away.  
_YOU STILL NEED ME TO FIGHT FOR YOU_  
His body moved without him, cold dread gripped his heart  
_Stop! you'll hurt her!_ An image of a large green bear mauling a red haired toddler  
_LOOK_  
His eyes opened, he could see her cheek and ear as the other guy continued to kiss her. As she kissed him, he felt his lips part and her tongue eagerly intrude to brush against his. _She knows how dangerous this is, how strong we are_. He felt his hand sliding up her back _why is she risking her life like this?_ He felt his hand in her hair, holding the back of her head _you have to stop!_ His hand came into view, pink, normal. His hand, not _his_ hand.  
_STUPID. YOU WATCH._  
Bruce realised he was just along for the ride as the other guy used his body to do the things he had longed to do but never dared. He saw as she moved from confusion to acceptance, then to half frightened resolve. “I'll be gentle” he heard himself say.  
She smiled at that, then pulled her shirt over her head “you can be a bit rough,” she said shyly “if I wanted gentle I wouldn't have fallen in love with you” she reached out to him, easing her hands under his shirt and lifting it to expose his chest.  
He could feel himself pumping to hardness inside his track pants, glad for the baggy fit. She teased his nipples with her fingers and kissed him again while grinding her hip into his cock. He gripped her bra strap either side of the clasp and gave it a hard tug. He could tell the other guy was being careful to only use his strength in that limited motion so that she wouldn't feel any of the force that tore the clasp apart between his hands. He felt it fall from his fingers as she gasped at the realisation that her breasts were no longer supported.  
_Not that it makes any difference_ he thought, as she let the fabric fall away. Her breasts only dropped a fraction though they did have a different shape, more rounded at the bottom. They looked pleasantly heavy with her nipples standing high on tightly gathered areolae. _I hope he..._  
The other guy bent his head and gently sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. _She used some kind of powder here,_ it tingled on his tongue as he toyed with her nipple, _smells like lavender_. She gasped and pressed herself into his face.  
_She really likes that, don't loose control, ok?_  
His hands were moving down her arched back, gathering an ass cheek in each hand he squeezed as he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding his cock through their pants. He carried her to a nearby crate while kissing her neck and shoulder, set her down on top of it.  
He pulled off his shirt as she leaned back on her elbows. he reached for the front of her pants as she lifted her pelvis to met his hands, gripping the waist the same way as he had her bra he tensed and calmed himself before he applied his strength to tearing them off of her.  
“Wait!” she sat up and put her hands over his “I like these pants” she slid off the edge of the crate to her feet “I'll take them off” she glanced down at his obvious erection “if you take off yours?”  
he dragged at his waist band until his cock was free, then let them drop. This wasn't the first time Nat had seen him naked, but it was the first time she had seen him hard. She carefully undid her pants and bend to slide them down. As she stepped out of them, Bruce saw that she had taken her panties off as well. She stepped forward and reached down, her fingers wrapping around him and sliding down his shaft. “its a good start” she said as she squeezed the base of his cock and tugged him back to the crate.  
He felt a rush of exhilaration pulse through his body as his muscles tensed, his blood swelling in his veins.  
_Keep it cool big guy, don't loose it_  
all he got in response was a grunt, but he did feel his body relax a little.  
she was settling back onto the crate now, leaning back on her hands to make sure her whole body was on display. He stepped forward, he leaned forward to kiss her. She sighed against his lips as his dick slid over her already slick folds. It was like lightning through his nerves, she wanted him.  
As he kissed her and gently moved himself against her clit, he realised that as much as he needed her love, he needed her trust more.  
_She is trusting us to stay in control._  
Another grunt in reply  
_don't fuck it up_  
he felt his hips move backwards a little farther than last time, when he pushed forwards he felt himself slide into her.  
_Go slow_  
She let herself collapse against the crate top, she wrapped her legs around his pelvis, drawing him deeper.  
_Slowly_  
he felt his hips jar as they slammed into her thighs, the other guy was driving hard and fast.  
_Damn._  
Bruce wanted to see her face, check if she was ok with it, but his eyes seemed to be trapped by her breasts bouncing in time with his animal thrusts. He could feel his blood singing in his veins, pounding in his ears as his muscles swelled.  
He could feel the other guys thoughts dissolve into pure lust as his body began to change. His vision clouded over.  
_Stop! Your going to kill her!_ An image of the aftermath, a grief and guilt wracked green monster holding the hollowed out corpse of the woman who dared to let him love her.  
_NO! I need your help!_  
Bruce's vision cleared. Concrete floor pressing his forehead. He pushed away from it, up onto his knees. He saw his hands, swollen and green. Feeling dread he lifted his eyes to find what was left of her.  
She smiled at him from the crate, “you ok now, big guy?” she asked.  
Confused and relieved, he sat back on his heels. “yeah, I...” he trailed off, realisation slowly filtering through his muddied thoughts “I'm...” he was calm. He was green. “I think I'm in control now?” he asked her.  
“well, just in case, I'm going on top” she said as she walked toward him “so I can be a bit more in control”  
Bruce looked down at himself. Green, naked, huge and alarmingly erect. “no way, it wont” he gestured at her “you can't...”  
she gently pushed him down onto his back. “I got a thing...” she said as she straddled him “while you were away...” she pressed herself against the head of his dick “to train with.” there was a strange look of concentration behind her sly grin.  
Bruce's mind melted as she inched herself onto him, he could feel as the edge of his head pushed past every fold of her. She stopped about two thirds of the way down and paused, breathing slowly and deeply. He tried to wrap his head around what this must be doing to her anatomy.  
“See? I can take you either way.” she lifted her hips slowly, lifting herself off of him. “You just enjoy the ride this time” she said as she let him slide back in.


	3. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter main series
> 
> Post Hogwarts, pre-epilogue.  
> Harry is an auror working through his ptsd driven urge to catch all dark wizards, Draco is an undercover auror recovering from psycological abuse at the hands of his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part of what i hope will one day be a larger work.  
> I want to explore the messiness that happens along the path we take while searching for the people we will become.  
> This is a bit of the messiness in Harry's arc.  
> Takes place a couple of years after Hogwarts, but before the epilogue/post-canon canon.

"I don't know why you insist on this place" Harry muttered as he reached for the pint freshly placed before him. "there are lots of other bars"  
"This one works well for us. Half the guys in here act like they are hiding something, and the other half are willing to ignore them acting that way." Draco said, barely loud enough for Harry to hear him over the music. "We don't stand out from the crowd"  
"Yeah, but what if someone recognises me or notices we meet every other night?" He leaned his head so Draco could hear him, their shoulders touching.  
"You really are oblivious.” he nudged his shoulder into Harry's accidental contact, making him sit up again. “This is a Muggle bar, no one knows you. As for predictability,” he twitched his chin towards another couple beyond Harry, “those two are here every Monday and Thursday. Arrive separately but leave together. But the muscled one is also here Fridays, and tends to leave with whoever buys him the strongest drinks.” he chuckled, licked his lips and took another sip from his rum.  
“You seem to make my point...” Harry offered, beginning to feel frustrated with him.  
“No one cares who you are or who you meet with. They make it a point not to.”  
“It doesn't work like-” Harry began, anger making him louder than he had intended.  
“Hey, Mar'!” Draco interrupted loudly, knocking on the bar “My friend here thinks he knows you, ever met him before?”  
Harry tried to shrink into his collar as fear clamped his heart.  
The woman behind the bar spared them a glance from the glass she was pouring “Never seen you boys in my life!” she said cheerily, setting the fresh pint on the draining board “another of the usual there?” she nodded at Draco's nearly empty glass.  
“Thanks, Martha” he knocked back the last few sips “I'll swap to the ale now I'm lubricated” he winked at her.  
Harry felt stunned. They had been in here seven times this month. Martha knew him well enough that she could pace his drinks better than he could once the buzz hit.  
Draco saw his dumbstruck expression, “See, anonymity is the rule in this kind of place. Muggles aren't always as open as we are about these kinds of things. Lots of them need a safe place to be themselves and it's in everybody's best interests to turn a blind eye to a familiar face”  
“But if someone were to press them,” Harry glanced about at the other men in the dimly lit room, remembering the state of the corpses dark wizards left behind, “hard enough to make them talk”  
“Look, lets move over there.” Draco pointed to a high walled booth in the corner while lifting Harry by the arm. “You can put your back to the wall and watch the room while I explain this to you.”  
Harry managed to not spill his drink as Draco firmly steered him to the booth. He slid himself along the single curved bench into the corner, putting the small table between him and everyone else. As Draco slid around and pressed in next to him Harry was suddenly aware of how much larger the booth had seemed when it was empty.  
“For some of these guys being recognised here would end them.” Draco explained, leaning over Harry's shoulder to murmur in his ear. “The older ones especially.”  
“I don't understand, what would age matter?”  
“Wow. who's stairs did you spend your childhood under?” Draco smiled as Harry felt his face heat with anger at the comment. “In some parts of the world these men would be thrown in prison or beaten to death if they were found out.” He felt Draco's hand on his knee “some of these men have friends and family who would approve of that treatment” his hand squeezed as he drove the point “who may have done those things in the past.” Draco withdrew his hand, leaving Harry's leg suddenly cold “Imagine Vernon finding Dudley here.”  
Harry didn't have to imagine much. He could remember Vernon's rage whenever his son showed the slightest hint of empathy or kindness to Harry. The way he could turn the words 'Soft' and 'Woman' into the most hateful of insults. He remembered the way Dudley hardened as he grew older, always trying to 'act like a man' in an effort to avoid his fathers fists. “He'd kill him.” Harry admitted hollowly “No hesitation.”  
“That's what some of them have to hide from.” Draco said darkly. “Hell, a few even married women to help bury any rumours.” he shook his head sadly “Decades of lies just to survive”  
Draco seemed to look inward for a moment then said “some Wizarding families are like that too” Harry could feel Draco tense beside him “so concerned with keeping the bloodline going...”.  
Harry, realising what Draco had just revealed to him, felt beneath the table for his clenched together fists and placed his hand gently over them “They're gone now, Draco.” he said “you helped lock them away, you're safe.” he felt the bunched tendons and hard knuckles loosen and relax a little “and if it ever feels otherwise, remember you have the whole ministry as backup now.” he gently pulled Draco's hands apart “Besides, I'm your partner. I've put down bigger threats than your father.”  
Harry noticed Martha hesitating nearby with a pair of pints and nodded her over “Have a drink with me to drown the past” he offered, sliding the ale across the table to Draco.  
“Yeah.” he nodded, then smiled to Martha as she turned to leave “Thanks.” Draco moved one hand to take the pint. The other he turned to catch Harry's as he pulled it away. He gripped it hard enough to hurt “Thanks.”  
Harry could feel the tension ease as they drank in silence for a few minutes. He hadn't realised how strong Draco had become over the last few years. Robes could hide a lot of a persons physique, and the baggy muggle style leather jacket and loose shirts he always wore to the bar wasn't much better.  
“Any rumours around Nocturne recently?” he asked as he realised that Draco had acquired the rough callused palms of a man who worked with his hands.  
“Just low level stuff” he said “a few fake horcux ripoffs being peddled by the usual faces. I've got a list of anyone who thought they could buy the remnants of Riddle's soul.” he chuckled. “and a witch looking for charms to help control an incubus.”  
“did you get her name?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah.” he nodded and took a drink “but I don't think she intends to set it on anyone” he saw Harry's questioning look and continued “its the one who got caught in possession of a lesser tentacled horror last year”  
“oh.” he said “I remember her. The waddle gave her away” he ginned.  
“there was talk of some Chinese fireballs becoming available next month, but I've not had any firm leads yet. I've made it known I know some people interested in buying, so they might end up handing themselves in” he pulled a piece of paper from inside his jacket and handed it to Harry.  
“I don't know how you manage it, Draco” Harry said as he scanned the list of names.  
“It's easy if you are used to lying all the time.” he sniffed “most dark wizards and witches would prefer to think that I'm one of them. A Malfoy true to blood.” he sneered “it never crosses their mind that a wizard with my breeding could find the lot of them repugnant”.  
“you are doing great work though” he let his hand slide from Draco's grip “But right now I need to go drain the flask.” he slid out of the booth and tucked the list into his hip pocket. He took a step away before turning back “if you wait for me I'd like to talk some more”  
He turned away without waiting to see if Draco gave any sign of agreement. As he wove his way through the tables he noticed his steps were unsteady, his legs slightly shaky.  
_'I must have started the night a little dehydrated'_ he thought as he pushed into the restroom _'Beers hitting me pretty hard'_  
he unzipped to relieve himself against the stainless steel wall and sighed as amber piss flowed out of him, foaming where it gathered in the trough. _'looks like it went through me untouched'_ he giggled to himself _'definitely dehydrated, definitely more drunk than I should be for meeting my undercover partner'_  
His thoughts turned to Draco's work roughened hands as he emptied, how they felt against his own. He imagined how it would feel to have those hard hands gently holding his cock right now instead of his own.  
In three rapid heart beats he was half hard, his piss stream painfully cut off by his sudden erection. _'where did that come from?'_ he pushed the image and ghostly sensations aside and took a few deep breaths. Able to calm himself enough to trickle out the rest of it.  
As he washed his hands he wondered what Draco had been up to to get hands like that. Not just the calluses, but the steel like tendons and rock hard muscles he felt in his clenched fists.  
_'In his clenched fists.'_  
The image of it rolled through his minds eye, he felt his pulse throb in his dick as he imagined the forearms that must be attached to hands like that. Rope thick bands of muscle rippling over each other under tight, smooth, pale skin. like snakes under a sheet of wet silk.  
_'Yes,'_ he considered _'Draco always was fair'._  
It was Ginny's pale, unblemished skin that first drew Harry's attention. The ease with which he could drive her body into a hot blush was a huge turn on for him. That, and such a smooth, pure perfection was just begging to be marked.  
_'but Draco has fairer skin'_ he realised, suddenly wondering what it would take to make Draco flush the same way Ginny did. _'Maybe the same kinds of things?'_ that image was enough to force him fully erect. An uncomfortable condition when wearing tight denim jeans.  
As Harry braced himself against the basin and tried to wait out the painfully confined swelling he heard the door to the restroom open.  
“Harry! How long does it take to piss?” Draco began as he caught sight of him at the sink. Letting the door swing shut he said “I've got Mar holding another round at the bar...” he saw Harry's contorted face in the mirror “you ok?” he reached out to grip his shoulder.  
Harry felt the firm, supportive grip. In the mirror he saw Draco's arm protruding from the jacket sleeve, confirmed lean muscles there. His eyes followed the line of Draco's arm, for the first time noting how the leather was tight in certain parts around the bicep when he raised his arm. The smoothly rounded tautness of the tanned hide straining to contain his shoulder. The jacket was clearly meant for a slighter man than the one who wore it now. He could feel every heartbeat straining his stiffly folded cock inside his jeans.  
His eyes flicked upwards and met Draco's in the mirror. Nearly invisible blond brows creased with concern over clear, silver grey eyes. Harry felt the skin of his face heat. He knew without the mirror that he had given his thoughts away.  
“You're flushed” Draco said, reaching down to wet his hand under the running faucet.  
Harry watched as if from across the room as a cool, wet hand pressed against his pinked cheek.  
“you're hot too” Draco slid his hand down the side of Harry's face and onto the side of his throat. “your heart is racing” he said with concern as he gently turned Harry to face him.  
As Draco held his upper arms and looked into his eyes all Harry could concentrate on was the aching need to relieve the pressure in his crotch. His hands shaking, he fumbled for his zip “Sorry,” he lowered it loudly “it hurts, I need to..” he held Draco's gaze as he flipped the top button with his thumb, allowing his cock to swing out between them. He felt the cold air of the room caress his hot skin. Felt the bounce in time with his rapid pulse. He let out a half sigh, half sob “I've never been so hard”  
Draco glanced down and saw a pearl of pre-cum trembling on the tip of Harry's pulsing rod. Harry saw him lift his eyebrows from concern to surprise.  
“Well, that's unexpected” Draco said as he released Harry and took a step back. He reached over and flipped the restroom door's lock.  
Harry felt unreasonably disappointed the instant Draco let go of his arms, then watched in slow motion as he locked the door.  
“you going to be all right with that?” Draco asked, glancing down and back to Harry's eyes.  
“Yeah.” Harry managed to get out as he leaned the small of his back against the edge of the basin “just got to wait...”  
Draco leaned against the wall opposite the sink, moving his eyes quickly down Harry's body to look at his own shoes. He hooked his thumbs into his hip pockets and looked up through his hair at Harry “what set you off?”  
Harry looked down at himself, saw that he was very slowly softening. He glanced up at Draco, hands hooked into his pockets, drawing the fabric of his slacks tight over his groin. “Pale” he answered as he saw the bulge there “skin...” saw it twitch. “Huh-” he was suddenly aware of his pulse again. Looking up he could see that Draco was aware of it too. A faint rose flush was rising up the other man's neck and into his face. His eyes stared at Harry's cock as it throbbed back to stiffness with each heartbeat.  
“Unexpected” Draco breathed with a smile. His flush making his white blonde hair seem vivid. He arched his back away from the wall, raising the hem of his shirt as he pulled down with his thumbs. “Pale skin like this?” he asked, eyes still fixed on the hard dick that seemed to point right at his chest.  
Harry whimpered at the creamy flesh that that was exposed below the shirt, the tight outlines of Draco's hip bones pointing like an arrow under the waistband of his slacks, drawing his eyes to the neatly maintained edge of platinum hair just visible above the fabric. He couldn't see any sign of underwear.  
Encouraged, Draco took a step away from the wall and began to slide out of his jacket.  
Harry couldn't stop his eyes from darting to every flash of white as Draco's motions pulled his shirt out of position. He watched as he hung his jacket from the door handle. With a single fluid motion, he pulled his shirt off over his head.  
Time slowed for Harry. Draco was lean, and muscled like a gymnast. There wasn't a gram of wasted flesh anywhere on him. As he stretched with his arms raised, shirt still covering his head, Harry scanned over his immaculate torso. The defined bulges of his abdominal muscles, smooth planes of his obliques. His ribs stood proud as he arched his back, his chest muscles stretched with his raised arms, tight rose nipples standing erect upon them. He looked down, saw how Draco had drawn in his stomach to let his pants drop a little more, the broad tight planes of his flanks wrapping around sharp, narrow hips. The way his chest rose as he inhaled.  
Then the shirt was off.  
Draco turned and draped it over his jacket with both hands.  
Harry felt stunned. He didn't know a man's back could be so beautiful. Sheets of muscles that rippled under his skin as his arms extended. Tight knots bunching together between his shoulder blades as he dropped his arms. The way his shoulders shaped a strong curve blending bicep into neck in overlapping bands. He felt his eyes drawn to the parallel ridges of muscle along his spine, leading down to a pair of dimples above his waistband.  
The whole of it tightly wrapped in smooth pale skin. Harry could feel saliva flood into his mouth. He wanted to lick those muscles, bite at the bulges. He wanted to suck and leave a mark more than he ever had with Ginny.  
“Like this?” Draco said in a low husky voice as he stepped forward to Harry's side. He sounded like he had just caught his breath after a sprint. Dry, breathy and deep.  
Harry could smell him now, like juniper and faint wood smoke. Something almost like the smell of burnt iron in winter air after flint strikes steel. Or the sharp smell of the frost before snow, but warm somehow. He leaned closer as Draco put his arm across his shoulders. His eyes were drawn to where Draco's neck met his collar bone. He wanted to start there.  
Draco lifted his chin as Harry leaned down, breathing in the sharp, clean smell of him. His jaw fit perfectly into the angle of Draco's collar, he could feel the man's warmth pressing his cheeks and mouth. He parted his lips and slowly breathed out, moistening the hollow of skin he was about to savour. He licked, gently. He tasted salt and a faint sweetness. Sealing his lips against the surface, he drew back his tongue, sucking a bulge of Draco's skin into his mouth. He pulled until he felt his tongue tingle with raising blood, knew Draco would feel it too. He was rewarded when he heard him gasp. Harry bit down, not hard enough to break the skin, but definitely enough to bruise. Draco's gasp instantly turned into a hiss of breath over clenched teeth. He released him with a faint 'pop'.  
Harry reached up and turned into Draco, chest to chest. He spread his hands across the firm muscles he found on his back, felt Draco's stomach slide under the head of his cock as he pressed their bodies together. The sensation was pure bliss. His hips practically convulsed, driving his shaft to slide further over the pale skin of his belly. He groaned and drew back to do it again.  
“Slow down,” Draco pushed him away a little, breathing deeply. He rubbed the fresh purple welt Harry had taken less than a second to place on his collar. Then reached down and gently wrapped his hand around the base Harry's dick. He had a little trouble getting his fingers and thumb to touch, but he could manage it. “I want to enjoy this too” he slid his hand along the shaft to the tip and firmed his grip before he slowly drove it back down again, stretching the skin below the head as he did so.  
Harry's mind melted, he twitched and thrust into Draco's hand desperately “Please?” he asked “I don't know how to...” he searched for the words “do this-” he gasped as Draco stroked him slowly again “with you.”  
Draco looked confused “do what feels good, it'll work out” Draco whispered in his ear before bending down and nibbling Harry's nipple through his shirt.  
Harry felt a line of tightness connect his nipple to his balls as Draco's teeth teased him through the cotton. He could barely control his breathing. He wanted to be inside of Draco, his hand wasn't enough. He gently pushed down on his shoulders guiding Draco's mouth closer to his cock. He felt like it was straining, trying to stretch and meet him half way.  
Draco's knee hit the ground. He stopped and looked up “Hands behind your back” he said as he guided Harry's hands behind him. Crossing his wrists he held them both in one of his hands. “You may have had a woman do this before” he said as he grabbed the head of Harry's cock with his free hand “but no one knows how to please a dick like a man” he licked Harry, balls to tip. tongue broad, maximising contact, and just wet enough to slide. Harry's entire body shuddered as Draco continued, “so this is going to be intense, and I don't want you to choke me.” he made eye contact with Harry, held it for a long five seconds. “ok?”  
Harry held his gaze. Took a few deep breaths and got himself back under control. He grabbed his own forearms behind his back. Draco didn't let go. “Ok. Hands behind my back” he said “you can trust me.”  
“good boy.” Draco smiled as he slid his hand halfway down the shaft. Judged the length he had left above his hand, then moved it back up half an inch “take a deep breath in and hold it as long as you can”  
Harry sucked down air as he watched Draco lick his lips and press them to the tip of his cock, like a kiss. He held his breath as he felt his lips part and slide around the head. He felt the tip of Draco's tongue press into the cleft on the bottom of his glans, then slide down his shaft, pressing firmly while spreading and flattening as he progressed across the most sensitive inch of skin on his body. The air trapped in his lungs exploded from his mouth in a wordless, hoarse “OH” of simultaneous pleasure and realisation. His hips twitched, involuntarily thrusting forward before he could restrain himself. He looked down in panic and saw Draco's lips firmly pressed against the hand he gripped his cock with. “sorry, I couldn't stop it. That was-OH” Draco did it again, harry managed to control his hips this time.  
He pulled his head back and looked up, “I was expecting a slip or two.” he squeezed with his hand on Harry's shaft “this acts as a back stop, so you cant go too deep.”  
He took the head in his mouth again and demonstrated his lips hitting his hand, then pulled back and said “but if you want the really good stuff, I need to see that you can keep in control” he sucked at it again, “even when you come” again, this time with his tongue dryer, increasing the sensation of friction so much that Harry couldn't stop himself from trembling.  
“Show me I can trust you and I'll swallow you balls deep.” he licked Harry's balls, then along the length of his shaft, flicking his tongue off the cleft in his head. “if you cant stay in control, I'll milk you like a bull instead.”  
“Like a cow, you mean?” Harry said, confused, but standing very, very still as Draco continued to tease him.  
“you're no cow, Harry.” Draco smiled, shifting his knees to be more comfortable. “drop your pants and spread your feet a little, I'll show you.”  
Harry shifted till his pants fell and shuffled his feet wider as Draco released his arms. He could feel Draco spreading his ass as fingers probed between his cheeks.  
“Laridum” Draco whispered.  
Harry could feel the fingers begin to slide across his perineum and over his hole, quite pleasantly slippery now. Draco pressed gently and constantly with the pad of his finger, not trying to penetrate.  
“Let yourself get used to the pressure.” Draco said, pressing his fingers upwards and massaging the tight knot of muscle holding Harry's entrance closed “when you get used to it, you'll relax enough that you open up.” his fingers slid firm circles over his hole. “while we wait...” He put his mouth over Harry's dick again and resumed his slow, intense tongue stroking.  
Harry couldn't quite describe the sensations. Draco's mouth on his Cock was absolutely the best thing he had ever felt. Better than anything Ginny had ever done, though she had come close. The way his tongue spread wide and pressed firmly, never wet enough to glide, never dry enough to grab. The way the ridges on the roof of his mouth sometimes caught the edge of his head unexpectedly and sent a jolt up his spine. Every seven or so strokes he would drive his hand to the base of the shaft and press the head of Harry's cock into the back of his mouth. Something he did with the muscles back there was intense. Draco seemed to be able to tell when Harry was close to cumming, he would pull back to licking and nibbling the base of his shaft for a bit to let him cool down, then go right back to it. It was like a roller coaster climbing toward climax then retreating before ever quite tipping over the the edge.  
The entire time, he kept up a constant and firm pressure on Harry's hole. Rubbing and massaging. He could feel himself relaxing and opening up.  
Just as Harry was ready to ask him to go further Draco stopped sucking “do you feel ready?” he asked, looking up into Harry's eyes.  
Harry nodded. “ok”  
Draco changed the angle of his fingers and pressed gently into him. Harry could feel himself opening up wider, stretching with a warm sensation that he had never felt before. He felt himself tense a few times, clamping down on the finger inside him. Each time Draco instantly stopped pressing and waited for Harry to relax again. Soon he slid his finger back out again. The sensation was odd, to say the least. But then he was back, sliding in and out. The more he worked, the looser Harry felt himself become. This was starting to feel pretty good.  
“I think you're ready for the second finger” Draco said “how do you feel?”  
Harry bent his knees and pressed himself down onto Draco's hand “I'm ready” he whispered as he felt the warm stretching sensation return.  
This time the process went faster. Harry had learned how to control the random clenching better, and was eager for where this was going. As Draco worked his fingers in and out, Harry began to enjoy it again. _'this must be what it feels like to be fucked'_ he thought. The trust he had for Draco, his gentleness and consideration. This wasn't anything like sex with Ginny. It was so much more intimate.  
“ok, I'm far enough in now, Harry.” Draco said, two fingers deep inside. “would you like me to milk you like a bull?” he asked with a sly grin.  
“yes.” Harry whimpered. He almost felt apprehensive. _'Everything else so far has felt so good,'_ he thought _'from the way Draco is acting, this is going to be-'_ pleasure erupted from deep inside him. Draco firmly stroked the whole length of his shaft with one hand and did _something_ with his other hand.  
Harry moaned as waves of intense throbbing orgasm pulsed through his belly as his ass clenched hard onto Draco's fingers. He could feel the ripple of cum pumping along his cock like a braided cord being pulled out of him. “OH-Oh-oh-ooh-oh” his moans broken by each orgasmic spasm. Only as it was fading did he realise the kaleidoscope of colours that had blinded his vision. As he slowed his breathing he felt his ass twitch as Draco gently removed his fingers.  
“That's how you milk a bull” Draco said smugly.  
Harry looked down at him, trying to catch his breath. Draco's face and chest were covered in thick, stringy gobs of cum. More than he can remember unloading in one orgasm before.  
“Holy Fucking Shit” Harry breathed as he sank to his knees in front of Draco. Random twitches still cascading through his body.  
“Yeah. Holy fucking shit, Harry” Draco drawled as he pulled some paper towel from the dispenser on the wall. He handed some to Harry then began cleaning the sticky fluid from his body.  
“I've never been fucked like that, Draco” Harry confessed “I didn't know it could be like that”  
Draco chuckled “You still haven't been fucked like that. That was just a milking. You wait till I get a cock in you”  
Harry felt hopeful and a little vulnerable suddenly “you want to?” he asked quietly.  
“Yeah, Harry. I've been waiting for you since you helped me take my parents in” he looked into his eyes, searching “I had a feeling you didn't notice. So I waited”  
Harry thought back over the last two years. His relationship with Draco was rough at the start, but the man was a reliable partner. Harry trusted him with his life. But he wasn't sure if he loved Draco or not. “Draco, I don't know how I feel.” he began “I love Ginny,” he motioned aimlessly with his hands “this is...”  
“Lust, Harry. This is lust. Trust too” said Draco “you can love Ginny” he laughed “hell, you can even lust after her.” he leaned close and looked right into Harry's eyes placing a hand on his shoulder “But you can also lust after someone else.” he stood up.  
“Lets get cleaned up, finish our beers and talk things out.” he helped Harry up “then you can go home and fuck the fiance you love”  
“but,” Harry began.  
“And the night after tomorrow” Draco interrupted, “we can meet back here and use one of Mar's rooms to see just how far our trust can take us.”


End file.
